


A Boy Prays

by vintagesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer's Cage, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: A few times of many that Sam Winchester has prayed.





	A Boy Prays

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful [@linkinthepark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkInThePark/pseuds/LinkInThePark)! <3

As flames lick at his face  
and ash covers his hair,  
a boy prays.

When his mind aches with nightmares  
and scenes of future pain,  
a boy prays.

While his brother lays dying,  
and his father long gone,  
a boy prays.

With blood coating his tongue,  
and his teeth piercing soft flesh,  
a boy prays.

As the final seal breaks  
and light blazes on,  
a boy prays.

While running from the Morningstar  
and hiding from dark angel eyes,  
a boy prays.

When he stares into the serpent’s eyes  
and finally says “yes,”  
a boy prays.

With stained hands from his brother’s blood,  
and angry wings beating in his head,  
a boy prays.

As the ground gapes wide  
and darkness begins to seep in,  
a boy prays.

While God’s brightest tortures,  
and his eldest offers no help,  
a boy prays.

When the cage cracks open,  
and Death comes for his soul,  
a boy prays.

As his gaze falls upon the one he prayed to,  
and the realization finally hits,  
a boy stops praying.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Feedback gives me life.


End file.
